


if deaf and dumb and blind with love?

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Series: never give all the heart, for love [6]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: A day in the life of Ong Seongwoo and Hwang Minhyun's family of five.





	if deaf and dumb and blind with love?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt based on:  
> onghwang dream domestic dads au where they are complete putty for their daughter/son who has them wrapped around their finger
> 
> the drabble went a different direction than what the prompt asked for because i stalk the tag religiously. i'm so sorry. speaking of which, a huge thank you to jo, gab, and ry for inspiring parts 1, 2, and 3 respectively.

“Kids,” Seongwoo hollers, allowing his voice to carry, “get ready. We have—” He looks at his watch and then at Minhyun beside him. “How long do we have before they show up?” he asks Minhyun who is running through his list one last time before they head off to the store for some last minute emergency shopping.

Minhyun takes a quick glance at the watch on his wrist — the one Seongwoo had gotten him for Christmas two years ago, the one Seongwoo owns a matching one to and it still lies next to his laptop where he had taken it off after work three days ago, not planning on putting it back on until after the holidays when he has to go back for work. “A little over six hours.”

“Kids,” Seongwoo yells again, “we have six hours to clean up and finalize decorating. We’re going to leave in—”

The girls clamor forward, hair still a mess, sporting matching flowery long sleeved dresses, piping a synchronized: “ready!”

Minhyun purses his lips and frowns.

“Why aren’t you wearing your sweaters? I laid them out on the bed,” Minhyun says, looking between the two girls.

“They’re ugly!” Aera and Aeri say in unison, staring pointedly at the bright red sweater Minhyun is wearing and the green one Seongwoo is sporting that matches.

“It’s a tradition,” Minhyun says, gently. “Please go change.”

“I agree with Minhyun,” Seongwoo seconds.

“But you always agree with Minhyun appa,” Aeri points out and Aera nods eagerly, backing up her sister.

Minhyun tries to hide his smile behind his hand, guised with a cough as Seongwoo bickers with his own children, hands on his hips as he says: “a majority vote proclaims that the two of you go change.”

“But we didn’t get to vote!” Aera protests.

“That’s two against two,” Aeri adds.

Seongwoo flicks their foreheads lightly. “You don’t get to vote until you are of age. Now go change.”

The girls still protest their entire way to their room, calling Seongwoo unflattering names and Minhyun almost loses it when Seongwoo turns around, concerned. “Am I really balding?” Seongwoo whispers under his breath, hand patting down the top of his head as if he could check it that easily.

Minhyun just gives him a cryptic “who knows?” and presses his lips near Seongwoo’s hairline.

“Yuck,” one of the girls blanches. Both of them are making the same face and Minhyun pulls away laughing.

Seongwoo’s lips are pulled in a pout. After all, he had closed his eyes expecting more. But quickly gets distracted by how each girl bounds towards Minhyun with hair ties in the palm of their hands. Each hair tie has a bow adorned to it, matching the color of the sweater they had painstakingly picked out a few weeks ago.

“Please?” the girls plead with their outstretched hands. “We wore the sweaters,” Aera begins; “so please do our hair?” Aeri finishes.

The corners of Minhyun’s eyes crinkle. “Of course,” he answers easily and walks towards the dining room as they trail after him. ( So does PpoPpo that traitor. )

Minhyun pulls a chair and gestures for Aeri to sit. Seongwoo walks towards Aera and crouches.

“Do you want appa to help you?” Seongwoo offers with a hand as Minhyun starts combing Aeri’s hair.

Aera retracts her hands immediately and turns away with an adamant: “no! Seongwoo appa only knows how to do ponytails and I want pigtails this time.” Indicated by the two bows in her hand instead of the one like her sibling. “Besides,” she continues, relentlessly and Minhyun tries not to laugh in such a moment. Resemblances in personality are often more surprising than physical characteristics. “It’s always lopsided when appa does it or there’s a lump. I don’t want to get laughed at. I want to be just as pretty as Aeri.”

Seongwoo nearly gapes but the last statement makes him apologize and quickly add a: “but you are as pretty as Aeri.”

Aeri swings her legs and beams. Minhyun fixes her ponytail in place and gives the bow an extra tap before bending down to show his daughter how she looks through a hand mirror.  She throws her arms around Minhyun’s neck, gives him an enthusiastic _thank you_ and a kiss on the cheek before sliding off the chair to give up her seat for Aera.

Aeri walks to Seongwoo who is still crouching and plants her lips against his cheek. She puts her hand over his and says: “don’t be sad appa, I’ll let you practice with my hair until you get it right.”

And Minhyun, from where he stands behind Aera, brushing her hair, can see the way Seongwoo’s eyes nearly glisten at the statement and pulls their daughter in for a hug. Aera swings her feet, eyes not leaving that scene, and adds: “you can practice with mine too.” Seongwoo turns towards her, expression dramatic, on the verge of walking on his knees towards Aera to pull her into a hug too if not for Aeri’s minor protest of: “appa… you’re choking me.”

It’s funny, Minhyun notes as he splits Aera’s hair into two sides, how Seongwoo has the capacity to balance the girls on his thighs and patiently teaching them math while ignoring his own workload for the night and yet is unable to do something as simple as doing their hair. How Seongwoo dozes off by accident with one of them still in his lap and the other to his side, head resting against the desk, and wakes up to a face marred by doodles from a permanent marker right before a big presentation and just laughs it off — well more accurately, wrestles them to the ground and tickles them into a half hearted apology, peppers them with kisses until they repent ; love causing him to forget how much he cared about appearances up until about six years ago when Seongwoo choked on his own sobs as he held Minhyun’s hand in one of his as his other hand had an infant’s hand wrapped around a finger. ( Minhyun, too, had teared up in that moment, felt as if his heart had swelled double the size. ) And yet Seongwoo complains of back pains when it comes to simpler tasks like playing with his daughters ( house or horse it doesn’t matter ).

It’s funny, Minhyun finds himself thinking as he finishes with both sides, how Seongwoo’s strengths and weaknesses are so jarring when contrasted but that doesn’t make him any less loved. Then or now. Aera bounds up to him after Minhyun pats the bows in her hair, tiptoes for dramatic effect, and presses her lips to Seongwoo’s hairline like she had seen moments beforehand. ( Seongwoo had matched her flair for dramaticism with his own, closing his eyes before her lips met skin. )

“I knew you loved me,” Seongwoo coos as he pulls her in for a hug as she squeals and squirms and hits him twice on the arm before he swoops her up into his arms. “Now that you are all prim and proper and pretty, let’s go.”

Aeri’s hand finds Minhyun’s and he grants her a small, appreciative smile before grabbing the keys from their hook and chucks it at Seongwoo who plucks it easily from the air.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The mall is bustling with human activity. A tree stands in the center, impressive with its ornaments the size of their daughter’s faces, and thousands of lights that makes it add to the atmosphere indoors. The supermarket that the mall houses is still a few meters away but Minhyun gets distracted by the Santa in the corner that dances. The poor motion activated thing only gets a few spare glances, largely ignored due to the shop displays that attract more attention and so Minhyun joins it: a wriggling dance reminiscent of his younger years that entices a laugh from Seongwoo.

So Seongwoo joins him a heartbeat later, wiggling his butt as he adds hand motions to Minhyun’s signature move. Aeri pulls Aera with her as she takes a step back, trying to distance them from their dads who are having a showdown with an animated object. Aera watches through her fingers. And as much as they try to look as if they were unrelated strangers, the sweaters give them away.

“Appa…” Aeri whines, “you’re embarrassing us.” Aera nods fervently before burying her face into the space between her sister’s neck and shoulders, peaking through her bangs to watch the dance unfold.

“She’s talking about you,” Seongwoo and Minhyun croon in tandem, facing one another, voice saccharine sweet. A harmony their daughters gag at.

They spare a glance at the crowd that had started to gather around the impromptu performance and decide it’s time to take their leave. They take a hand in each and rush ( well more accurately one of them decides to start a race ) to gather last minute supplies.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

PpoPpo barks excitedly at the door, warning Seongwoo and Minhyun of their guests. Aeri and Aera rush to the door, poking their head out and yelling in delight when they see the individuals on the other side. Dongho scoops Aera up easily who laughs gleefully despite her “put me down” statement. Minki ruffles Aeri’s hair and she gives him a small scowl before wrapping her arms around his waist to give him a hug. Aron stops PpoPpo from escaping the house and Jonghyun trails in after all of them, gifts in hand.

“Welcome,” Seongwoo and Minhyun greets in unison. Seongwoo had to remind Minhyun to slip out of apron still tied around his frame and helped him out of it, giving him a swift peck on the lips as ordered by the print on the apron. Minhyun double checks that both of them are presentable, dusting Seongwoo’s shoulder, before approaching his friends with open arms.

Seongwoo joins him, receiving crushing hugs or enthusiastic thumps on his back as he smiles fondly.

“Awww, you didn’t have to,” Seongwoo remarks as he puts the presents they had brought under the tree and Minhyun fishes their respective gifts and hands them to each of his friends.

“Maybe I should consider having kids,” Minki remarks as he thanks Minhyun for the present, “you guys have the better end of the deal. I only get one present but I have to prepare three.”

“Why three?” Aera pipes up, curious as she dangles her legs from Dongho’s shoulders.

Minki points at Seongwoo and Minhyun. “Because after marriage you legally become one person. Never surrender your rights, little one,” he warns as Aron gives him a light pinch to his side.

“Says the one who got married first,” Minhyun jibes with a smile.

“Yeah, well, I have my regrets,” Minki says, laughing as he lightly hits Aron back.

Aeri offers Aron a hug afterwards, who takes it graciously and compliments her hair. She beams in return.

“Aera-ah,” Seongwoo says as he looks up at her daughter who is still riding on Dongho’s shoulder, “come down before Dongho gets tired.”

“No,” she says as she hugs Dongho tighter. Dongho smiles, eyes disappearing into crescents, dimple appearing, “when Dongho samchon carries me on his shoulders, it’s a different world altogether.”

Dongho reassures Seongwoo with a soft: “I’m fine.” Jonghyun stands to the side, smile affectionate as he watches.

"Appa can't lift me up for longer than 5 minutes," Aera whispers into Dongho’s ear but at a volume that can easily be overheard. Dongho laughs. The most merciless sounds of laughter belong to Minki and Minhyun. Seongwoo’s pretty sure his face turns red from embarrassment and Aeri gives his hands two comforting pats of _there, there_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s after dinner and a few of the adults are preoccupied with cleaning up the table, the other half in the kitchen helping with dishes. Minki had volunteered to entertain the kids who flank him on both sides, looking at him in wonderment and he toys with the small twig with white berries in his hand. He ties a red bow to it with flourish and holds it out before them.

“This,” Minki whispers like it is some top secret and the girls lean in, Minki at the center of their attention, “is a charm. It protects the family. Brings them closer together. All you have to do is hang it up where people will often pass under it.”

Aeri and Aera nod in unison, eyes sparkling as Minki lays it in their hands carefully as if this was something extremely fragile and precious, as if the protection spell would break if they treated it roughly.

Minki helps them as they climb onto a chair. Aeri cutting a piece of tape as Aera attaches the branch to the string of lights their fathers had set up an hour before their uncles had arrived. Minki pats them on their heads, congratulating for their good work.

And as expected, Seongwoo and Minhyun pass under it first. It’s such a bulky fix that Minhyun notices it immediately, lips pulling into a cheeky grin as he points above them, the other hand cupping the back of Seongwoo’s head. “Mistletoe,” he says softly, words growing quieter as he closes their distance, “you know the drill.”

There’s a mix of grimacing sounds of disgust and pleased hoots that fill the room when Seongwoo and Minhyun’s lips meet. Even more so when it deepens.

The girls just look between their parents and Minki who stands with his arms folded over his chest, proud, utterly betrayed. “Samchon!!” Aera and Aeri yell in tandem and Minki almost falls into Aron from how hard he’s laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> minhyun owns the kiss the chef apron.
> 
> the fraternal twins weren't adopted but rather born from surrogacy.
> 
> seongwoo named the dog so minhyun wouldn't let him name the girls.
> 
> if i ever write a sequel, it'll be the girls and their uncles (wanna one edition).


End file.
